The Treasured Memories
by jazzzz
Summary: Take a look at the memories the LCDO characters have of the people they treasure - whether those people were the best influence in their lives or the worst. Each chapter is its own separate one-shot, dedicated from one character to another. R&R!
1. The Hundredth Time

When had it been? That I began to notice you around me, trying to make me notice something. That distinctive red hair, the emotions of your music, that lit a flame in my heart and make me want something I had never asked for?

I sit here reflecting, while the snowflakes fall down. Slowly and surely, they begin to make a little clump. Sticking together like friends would, regardless of who steps on them, they'll always be together. Even if they have to melt away into spring – they've disappeared off, together.

In my room alone, I recall all those short memories. All with that noticeable red hair. As you valiantly tried to free me from the cupboard, or support me while I was sick, you were there, nevertheless. Sticking to me like the snow sticks to each other.

I hear you're successful now. You've continued the violin, gotten well known. People wonder why you're single, you tell them the story of a special someone. You never reveal who that is, and I wonder why...

Is it because I'm not good enough for you or something? When you're with me alone, it's a different matter.

You tell me I shouldn't care. But I do. On today of all days, I wonder for the hundredth time, why I do.

And for the hundredth time, I know my answer. _It's because I love you._


	2. Something Special

He was close but he was far. Even though at times he scared me, even though at times he called me a timewaster – i'm still grateful that i've met him. His flute playing is enough to send shivers down my spine, the time when he kissed my hair is still vividly on my mind.

As much as he haunts my life now, I wouldn't change a bit of it.

Through him, I realised what I was doing with the magical violin. My mistake. The pain that it caused when it all came crashing down would've been all the worse if he wasn't there.

It's ironic. I'm missing the person who called me 'annoying', the one who at times was fiercely possessive of me. I wonder what's happened to that possession – who is it focussed on now?

If I reached out my hand to him, I wonder if I would've reached. Every single day for the past few months, I keep wondering. Would I have been able to crack a bit more of that cold shell, that dark side...

I know that we come from completely different backgrounds. You're rich, I'm not. It must be a beautiful life – but you seem to know better than that. The courtesy act with all your fangirls – you must be sick of it. Why do I know that, I wonder.

There's always been something special between us, Azuma.

It's a pity you don't know it.


	3. Those Eyes

When I first laid eyes on him... his fingers were moving up and down the piano like an expert, the sound he made was raw and heartfelt, and the silence of the audience was enough to note that they were under the same spell that I was, too.

I made it my lifelong mission to know about him. The more I knew, the more I couldn't help but fall in love...

But I knew. You had eyes for someone else. The way they softened as you looked at her, talked to her – why couldn't those eyes be directed to me? You see, she wasn't going to be yours, either way – other guys had their dibs first.

I wonder how long it took for you to realise that someone like me existed. Someone who loved you as much as I did – I swear that there's no one else in the world like me... and you believed it.

Enough that when we tied the knot, those eyes were only for me – and as she congratulated you, you just nodded and smiled and held tightly to me.

I never thought any guy would interest me until I met you. You were the only one then, and, as I look at you, you're still the only one now.

As I snuggle into your embrace, I know one thing.

_I'm so glad I found you._


	4. Gavotte

As I stand in the middle of the park, playing one of the many songs I do, I take the time to reflect on the past.

_Kaho-chan._

Her unmistakeable red hair, that joyfulness that she always had, her willingness to play duets with me after that time I helped her out with Gavotte.

Gavotte was our song. We both enveloped ourselves in the moment, and played our best.

As always, the crowd came and clapped, and soon enough went.

_And so did Kaho-chan._

I try not to let the feelings show through my music, trying to still be cheery, still be alive, but I know it's hopeless. I had fallen hard for Kaho-chan, and now... she never even knew the feelings I had once had.

I hope, like I know Tsuchiura hopes, that she's happy. Wherever she is.

_Let the music of my trumpet give you hope._


	5. You Know You Need Me

_You know you need me._

Nami Amou was sure of that, as the very least. As she moved around to the beat in the club, she was trying to catch glimpses of Tsukimori-kun, Tsuchiura-kun and Hino-san who were apparently there.

_I can't see either three... what happened to them?!_

She probably could only dream, as a silky voice purred in her ear.

"Amou-san, what is a reporter doing in a club?"

She blinks and turns around, looking at the ever-attractive figure of Azuma Yunoki.

"Senpai... is it a problem?"

He shakes his head, smiling.

"I have a feeling you're spying on some people, though."

She inwardly wants to get out of there, fast. He laughs.

"I'll help... because..."

He leans towards her ear.

"You know you need me."

She shivers, and he steps back, smiling.

"How about we move to the beat, and see what we can find around here, Amou-san?"

She nods, not wanting to make him angry.


	6. Intuition

Intuition

Sometimes it took lots and lots of words to get through to him. Sometimes, it never took any at all.

Quiet and shy, that was what I took him for. Golden hair, green eyed, playing a mellow and usually not-noticed instrument like the cello.

The older girls – my senpais – had found him very gentle for the eyes and had loud (admiration?) sessions when it came to Shimizu Keiichi.

"Fuyuumi-san"

I turned to face him. The small smile he had on his face was enough to make me smile along with him.

_Sometimes, it's just intuition._

And it's the same intuition that I feel as comfortable with him as I do with Kaho-senpai.


	7. One More Time

_Why wouldn't you give up on that person who was so hopelessly far away? She never noticed, after all. You may have pranced and danced around her, cheering her in your usual way, but she never noticed anything more._

You baka Hihara.

_For people like you, who infect the world with their optimism and hope and cheerfulness, there never seems to be a line called "giving up". The words never seem to exist in the dictionary, and because of that you got yourself hurt._

_You see, now? She's with the cold-hearted violinist, the one that she was attracted to without her own knowledge. Even I couldn't stop her if I tried to. I'm not sure how you think you make a difference._

"I'm giving it one more time, Yunoki. Even if she doesn't recognise me as a potential boyfriend, even if we just stay as friends – there's nothing wrong with giving it one more try"

_One more try, huh… and here we are, at the wedding of the girl you wanted to give 'one more try' to. Her eyes sparkle, but not for you. Her laughs echo around the walls, she may be laughing with you, but in the end who is it that hears those the most?_

_One more time, Hihara… that's why I couldn't try your attitude. You can tell me to cheer up all you like, but I know well with my circumstances that those words couldn't penetrate my dictionary._


End file.
